


Stay True To Your Dreams Kids

by CodeForGlory



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: #calling into work sick even though you aren’t, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fives needs a hug, Gen, ayo, i wish i could give him one, this is the first fic i wrote, what the fuck happed check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeForGlory/pseuds/CodeForGlory
Summary: “Echo? is that you ?”“Fives??”
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Stay True To Your Dreams Kids

**Author's Note:**

> heheh this is the first fic i’ve written, it was proof read by me so it probably has mistakes and it isn’t well written but i just wanted to post it ! :))

Fives first heard about the infamous woods on the radio during his drive to work , it sent chills down his spine but he didn’t quite know why.he changed the channel to listen to something more upbeat but he couldn’t stop thinking about those damn woods. he kept thinking about them all throughout his day and it even kept him up at night.he decided that the next day he would call in sick to work and go try and figure out what’s up with those woods. 

——

the next morning he called Rex to tell

him he wasn’t feeling well and wouldn’t be at work that day, then he started packing. 

he didn’t quite know what to bring so he just grabbed basic supplies. he filled his backpack with some food, a water bottle, a flashlight, rope, some yellow spray paint and wire cutters, he also grabbed his rifle from the safe. he walked out to his car and started the drive to the woods, as he pulled into the overgrown parking lot he heard faint noises of screams and a dog barking. he walked down the path into the woods, stomping down thorns along his way. 

every hundred feet or so he would mark a tree with the spray paint so he could find his way back. he walked for about four hours and decided to take a break. 

he sat down on a log and grabbed the sandwich and water from his bag. 

he sat there eating his food in silence, there were no birds, bugs or other animals making noise. he heard some twigs snap and there was now something in front of him. he looked up to see ... himself ? looking down at him ? 

the creature ? demon ? monster ? the thing looked exactly like him, down to the hair. 

he barely held in his scream as it reached out to him. it made no noise but he swore he heard it call him vod ? what does that even mean ? 

he reached for his rifle but that just made it angry, it kicked the rifle out of his hands, grabbed him by his arm and started dragging him away.he struggled against its grip, trying to break free, but its grip only tightened. after ten minutes or so of being dragged by this thing they arrived by a small shed. it brought him inside and tied him to one of the support beams. 

“Fives? it worked? you’re really here?”it said, attempting to hide its excitement. 

“what the fuck are you ? how do you know my name?”Fives replied back in a harsh tone, the thing just looked down at him. 

“you don’t remember me ?” it asked after a while, hurt could be seen in its eyes. 

“from what ? my own reflection?” Fives spit back. 

“i see,” the thing said with a frown,

“i’m Echo..?”

“and how the fuck was i supposed to know that?”

Fives remembers nothing of this thing, of ‘Echo’. 

“look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t remember Fives, please,” Echo says, tilting Fives’ head up with his hand. 

when did Fives stop calling him ‘it’?

Fives looks him in the eyes, concentrating on the feeling that he actually has met this man before, but where ?

when did he meet the man with his own face ? 

“can’t even remember your own vod? your own brother?” Echo says, tears forming in his eyes. Fives’ heartbreaks because if this man truly is his brother, his “vod”, whatever that means, he does not remember him. 

“i- i dont , i’m sorry,” Fives says, his voice barely heard over Echo’s cries. 

he tries to comfort him but there isn’t much he can’t do, his hands are literally tied. they just sit there, Echo slowly calming down with the help of Fives’ reassuring words. 

“i’m sorry, i- i shouldn’t have done this, shouldn’t have brought you here,” Echo says as he unties Fives. 

oh yeah. 

Fives just smiles at him, he’s forgotten where he is or how he got there, but he does not mind. he’s with his vod. 

Fives pulls him into a hug and cries into his neck, “i remember, i’m so sorry,”

he says. 

within a few seconds he’s back in his bed, just waking up, no longer thinking about the woods, he’s decided he shouldn’t go. he will visit echo instead. 

——

he calls Rex the next morning and tells him that he won’t be at work that day. 

he gets in his car and puts on some of Echo’s favorite songs. he starts driving, Echo lives just a few blocks away so it isn’t a long drive. 

He parks and gets out of his car, still playing the music on his phone but with the volume turned down to not disturb the people nearby. he walks over to Echos grave, 2nd row from the front, 12th from the left. he sits down and leans against it. 

“hey vod, it’s been a while,” he starts to cry “i had a crazy dream last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ! comments and kudos are appreciated :D


End file.
